You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With
by 27's Fury
Summary: 1 isn't too happy to discover that the person he's after is taken, but then is launched into shock as he discovers he isn't the only stitchpunk pining for someone that seems unobtainable. Now he needs to work through the rising problem and figure out a solution, and most importantly figure out his own feelings.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own 9 or any of Shane Acker's awesomeness. I wish I did.**

**HOLY CRAP MABLE I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG, I have NO excuse for this! My mind just decided when it wanted to work and when it didn't want to! Plus then it made me reread through it, and honestly I was happy to cause I was able to add on and give more detail and make it better overall. **

**This is a request, obviously, by my awesome friend Mable and I hope you love it! Again I am so sorry for taking so long with it, and I hope the scene at the end is to your liking as well. It's been a while since I've written the naughty, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was fairly early in the morning, yet to 5 and 2, time held almost no meaning compared to their excitement of building a new watchtower for their home. Yes, the loss of the Cathedral during the Incident was a heavy one for all of the stitchpunks. Yet with the library as their new home, it brought with it new opportunity and possibilities, and that didn't exclude the watchtower that was currently being constructed at the top of the building.

Currently it wasn't much, as the two were, at the moment, still building up the roof supports needed in order to build the roof itself while still having full view around the area, save for a small section near the side. It was really more a map board in order for 5-with help from 2- to draw out the area from this new perspective, while also being able to have other things possibly tacked to it; things of importance or of interest to the two. But this watchtower had the possibility to be much bigger, with even a type of extended walkway along the roof in order to better see around the large building.

Taking in a deep breath 2 smiled at their progress, finding that nothing made him happier than a day of hard work, even if it was only morning so far…Well, almost nothing made him happier…

"Hoho! We're getting so much done and it's barely morning!" His smile only widened when his one-optic'd apprentice smiled back at him.

"At this rate we can hopefully finish a good portion of the walkway," 2 continued, "so long as our two helpers make it. We'll need the extra strength to make the trips back and forth for the wood, since it all can't be placed here!" He gave a youthful chuckle as he beheld his surroundings.

"Well I was able to get 9 awake, but I think all that excitement about getting to help kept him up too long last night and he might've fallen back asleep." 5 chuckled himself, remembering the excited rambling 9 continued on with the night before.

"That would be irony for you, my boy. So excited it kept him from the event he was excited about to begin with." 2's smile only widened more. "But we should have our other helper very soon-Oh! There he is now!" the elder eagerly climbed down the small rope ladder between the watchtower and the roof at the loud knocking from the trapdoor below. Quickly he grabbed onto the rope attached to the trapdoor and pulled with some effort, gradually opening it to reveal the large-statured 8 behind it, carrying plenty of wood that would later be added to the structure.

"We were just starting to wonder when you'd get here, 8!" 5 soon chuckled too as he noticed someone else struggling behind the guard, holding a large haul of wood himself and continued on 2's sentence. "And you got 9 up here!"

"Ah' course I did. I had to practically shake lazy here awake to get him to come on, but I got 'im." 8 gave an amused smile as a tired 'hey!' was called out behind him. This was followed by a brief gasp of alarm as 9 almost lost his hold over the heavy wood. 5 quickly went down the rope ladder in hopes to assist the youngest while 8 easily climbed out onto the roof with his free arm.

2 tried helping him up, but 8 merely waved him off with that same smile as he pushed the wood through the opening into the watchtower. While the others needed the ladder to get up and down from the structure, 8's height made it easy to simply climb into and out of without it; he was convinced it wouldn't be able to hold his weight anyway and had said as much to the others. After climbing inside and helping the elder in, he quickly went to work pulling in 9 and 5's pieces as well as they worked together in holding them up to him. Once done 2 called out to them with a smile.

"Alright, now that's done!" He looked down at the two younger stitchpunks, specifically 5, "Why don't you go over the watchtower plans with 9? We need that groggy mind of his up to speed!" He chuckled when the youngest gave a pout; he didn't think it was his fault that he got too excited to sleep the night before!

"Alright, but what about you and 8, though?" 5 chuckled at 9's face, only to look curiously at the other two.

"I'll head down with 8 and help with the next haul of wood. He can get more up here than anyone and we can stock up now in the hallway to use so we won't have to make the trip later on in the day."

"Are you sure?" 5 asked as he and 9 climbed into the watchtower. "I could bring the wood up with 8 instead." He showed concern for the elder, knowing that as much as he liked to help, he wasn't too strong considering his age. But 2 merely waved him off with a smile.

"Come now, 5, I may be old but I can lift some wood; maybe not as much as others, but enough for us certainly!"

After a moment 5 decided to concede, knowing how stubborn his mentor could be, and gave a nod of approval to the plan. He then quickly ushered 9 over to the tiny makeshift table where the proper plans lay, leaving the inventor and the guard to descend (more like 8 hopped down and grabbed the elder from above instead of letting him climb down the ladder) and collect the wood.

The trip down was uneventful, as was the wood gathering, 2 not having near as much as 8, and even the trip back held nothing special.

Or it wouldn't have been, had 8 not quickly blocked the path, a smirk upon his face. He quickly put his load down below the door leading up to the roof, placing it where—if the door were open—it would knock the wood over, and taking 2's load and placing it on the ground. With that done he plucked the elder from the ground, holding him close as he sat upon the very wood they brought up. 2 could only give a smile before his lips were completely overtaken by 8's own, leading to a rather passionate kiss that filled each other with warmth inside.

It was about two months ago when the two discovered they carried a torch for the other and began to be mates, while only recently going a step further by mating as well. They weren't even sure how their attraction to one another started, yet in the end it didn't matter to either one. They loved each other, cared deeply for each other, and loved expressing it when they could. In fact from the way 8's large hands began to trail down 2's back towards his backside the elder could tell that his mate wanted to express that love right here, in the hallway of all places, and would've continued on trying had 2 not gently pushed them apart, enough to have some small space between their chests.

"8! Not here!" 2 looked rather flustered as his optics scanned the trapdoor leading up to the roof, as if he could feel the two staring from the other side at what they were doing. He and the guard had decided to keep their love hidden for now, as they weren't completely sure how the others would take it. Even though 2 had a hunch that some of them knew already. It wasn't too subtle, how 8 had gone from spending most of his time hanging around 1 to hanging around 2 and getting more helpful with his projects.

8 only smirked as he kept the smaller in his grasp, his hands stroking over 2's back in a sensual manner. "C'mon, they ain't gunna come down, and ain't it fun, trying to get away with this without gettin' caught? Not that they will catch us." 2 looked up, now figuring out just why the larger had placed the wood like he had. They'll have at least enough warning to hide with the wood falling over. He quickly gasped out in surprise as one large hand found its way to his backside, squeezing lightly.

"8, come now!"

"I'd like ta if you'd let me." 2 tried getting out of his grasp while letting out a chuckle of embarrassment, his cheeks flaring in heat at the guard's comeback. But he couldn't fight down the warmth beginning to overcome his body, as well as between his legs. It seemed he wasn't like a normal male as, instead of having a rod, he had a cylinder instead, like most females. But when it came to spending his nights with 8, that was no problem at all, as the larger was more than capable of making up what he lacked. If that large object pressing against his lap was any indication, 8 wanted this pretty badly. 2 couldn't deny he was beginning to cave, especially when the larger began to lightly grind himself against him; the inventor to let out a pleased gasp at the action to which 8 released a pleased smirk.

"C'mon, ya know ya want to." Despite being as assertive as he was currently being, it was only because he knew 2 wasn't serious about not wanting it. If he were serious, he would've released him in a second. 8 had this paranoia about going too far and didn't want anyone, least of all his mate, to think he was going to be forceful with the one he loved, …well unless his lover wanted it forceful, which he wouldn't deny sometimes 2 liked it a bit rough.

All it took was one more grind, rougher than usual, before 2 finally caved entirely with a gasp and sigh of pleasure. "Mmm…W-We can't take long."

That was all 8 needed to hear and, with a chuckle, eagerly let his lips meet with 2's, engaging in another passionate kiss. He continued grinding against his mate, a hand coming up to rest against his front laces and toy with them a bit, causing 2 to give a light sound in his mouth. He tried retaliating, bringing his hands up to fiddle with 8's buckles and beginning to unbuckle him. Funny, he honestly did begin to feel a thrill at the risk of getting caught.

"What the-?! What in creation's name is going on here?!"

That thrill that then dropped into dread the instant that audio-splitting shout was sounded throughout the hall. 2 and 8 quickly scrambled apart in alarm, 2 falling to the ground in their panic while 8 stood, sat, turned, and finally decided to pick 2 up from the ground and have him stand in front of him and his growing problem that began to poke through his fabric. Both looked in terror to see 1 at the entrance to the hallway, looking horrified and furious, and whatever problem 8 had quickly retracted back to his body.

"1!" 2 pat down his front, as if removing any trace of what had just been occurring. It didn't help that the warmth from between his legs was dimming at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Was I really seeing this-this-disaster happening?! IN A HALLWAY OF ALL PLACES?!" If looks could kill 2 would suspect that 8 and himself would be dead on the ground with how irate 1 seemed.

"Boss, I can explain—"

"I don't wish to hear anything about this horrid travesty! What on Earth could you both be thinking?!" Despite his first comment he seemed to quickly go into a rant of questions. "I mean, you!" He pointed harshly in 2's direction, "you have to be twice his age, at least! You're practically cradle-robbing! And 8! I thought you knew better, but then what can I expect from one who damages his own mind with a bloody magnet!"

"1!" 2 was giving a stern look to the elder, standing firm in front of the leader of the stitchpunks; insulting himself he could tolerate, but 2 would not have 1 going at the guard. "That is quite enough! I don't even know what you could be doing up here but—"

"I was coming to check on the construction of the new watchtower, but instead I come to find this-this-this disgusting display!"

"But!" 2 quickly interrupted, keeping his stance firm and stopping 1 from going off into another rant. "8 and I…" he took a deep breath, "we are mates. We have been for some time now. I am sorry that you seem so upset by this, but it doesn't change the fact that we both feel deeply for one another. We love one another," he gestured to himself and 8, who nodded in agreement, "and we're not going to stop on your account."

It was an odd scene indeed—2 standing tall and strong before 1, who was sputtering at 2's speech, with 8 looking confident and yet a hint of nervousness lingering from 1's harsh reaction. 1 and 2 seemed to stare each other down, but were soon interrupted by the sound of the trapdoor opening, 5 and 9 looking in with confusion and, in 5's case, also concern. The wood promptly fell, and much to 8's surprise it wound up falling on him. He gave a soft swear, rubbing his head more from surprise than anything else, and both burlap dolls looked to him in confusion, wondering what the wood was doing there to begin with.

"2? 8? Is everything ok down here?" It was only a moment before 1 made a sound of disgust, his mouth open in a gape.

"AND you decide to go at it with two youths so close in range, risking their mental health at the possibility of seeing you two together?! How depraved can you two possibly be?!" Really it was a surprise that the entire coven wasn't up here by now with the volume of 1's voice.

"Huh?" 9 raised a stitched brow, looking between the two before leaning his head enough to see 1 as well, "You mean they're together?"

"I-I…I actually knew that already." 5's meek voice sent shocked glances his way from every member, some looking more shocked than others. "W-Well I mean I assumed, with how much time you two spent together and I've caught you kissing before. It didn't bother me though!" He was quick to defend when he noticed the surprise increase on 2 and 8's faces, "I mean as long as you're both happy, I'm happy." He offered a little smile to them both.

"That goes for me too. I mean I am surprised, but, well I mean, you can't help who you love, right?" 9 shrugged with a smile and a little chuckle.

Their reactions to their relationship allowed 2 to feel relief flood his systems and gave a smile of gratitude, 8 giving a simple nod of thanks. The sweet moment, however short, was ended when an enraged and loud huff was sounded throughout the hallway. Everyone's gaze shot over to where 1 once stood, now watching him walk off, footsteps pounding the ground, and the sound of 1's staff striking the ground heavily as he briskly walked off.

"1!" 2's call went unanswered as the leader continued along his way. He went to follow after the leader but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. "Hold on. We both know how steamed he can get, and especially since it's you an' me he's mad at, I don' think we should be goin' after 'im jus' yet. He needs to blow off some steam first." 2 at first seemed reluctant to give in, but soon gave a sigh and nodded, intending to head back up into the watchtower to continue to work.

"No." They looked back to see 9 dropping into the hallway, a stern look over his face, "With him looking this mad, it's easy to guess that he feels even madder, and if we leave him in that anger he'll eventually blow at someone who doesn't deserve it. Might as well be someone who knows why he's mad." With that he began walking after the leader. "I'll go talk to him, if only to make sure he doesn't wind up fighting with 7 or yelling at 6 or the twins." He offered a little smile to the others.

"I know ya wanna help, 9, but we don' need anyone fightin' our battles." 8 started sternly, but before he could continue 9 raised his hands in defense.

"I know, 8. That's not what I'm doing. I'm just…going to be outlet for his anger and save any of the others from it." He offered another little smile. "You guys just keep working on the tower for now, I'll be back later." With that he began walking off again, the last he heard being 2's caution to be careful as he set after the elder.

It didn't take long to come upon him, as he was furiously working at the crank of the elevator, trying o get it to take him down. But in his anger he easily messed up and it only wound up with more frustration for him to the point he was about to strike the crank itself with his scepter.

"Whoah!" That is until the young voice of alarm stopped him, causing him to twist around, scepter still risen as if to instead strike the person interrupting his rage, and see 9 look on with wide optics and his hands out as if to stop him. "1, wait! You'll only break it!"

"It is already broken, you damn fool!" 9's optics widened. He had to be madder than he's ever been before to be behaving this aggressively and cursing as well. "Can you not tell from how it hasn't let me go down yet?! What are you waiting for, come get this blasted contraption working!" Raising his hands in surrender 9 cautiously walked over inside the bucket, easily getting the elevator working properly again and beginning to lower it down towards the throne room—all the while having to listen to 1 insulting him, the elevator, and most of all 8 and 2. With every degrading remark towards the newly found couple 9 felt this own anger rising, yet also felt disturbance over his last remark.

"I mean how could they even be together?! He's much too old for 8 and 8 is much too young for 2! To even consider being together like they are is some kind of abomination!" 1's words were suddenly halted and his balance nearly lost when the elevator jerked to a stop. 1 quickly looked over and was surprised at the glare being thrown over 9's shoulder by the younger himself. He recovered quickly though, still locked in his anger, and brought up his staff.

"What do you think you are doing? Did I say to stop the elevator?" He brought down his scepter, intending to merely lightly strike the top of 9's head, no harder than the other times he's done so to some of the others—merely a light hit no harder than if he were to lightly slap someone in the back of the head. What he didn't anticipate was for the youngest to suddenly stop the scepter by grabbing it with his own hand. Surprised, the leader tried to tear it from his grasp with a yell. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Where do you get off?!" 9 suddenly yelled, "Insulting 8 and 2's relationship like that. Their being together doesn't even have anything to DO with you! You have no right judging them!" 9 shoved the scepter from his grasp almost harshly, sending 1's back to the other side of the elevator as 9 fully faced him. 1 himself was taken back, as he'd never seen 9 like this, at least not since the Incident, and even then he seemed more level-headed than this. However, in the end 9's anger didn't do anything to suppress 1's own and he glared right back, raising his voice.

"I should say I have plenty of reason to judge them! They may be blind to it now, but their age difference will only cause trouble, not just for them but for all of us! And then what will happen, hmm? This group shall fall into chaos and it is my duty as Leader to ensure that does not happen!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" 9 retorted. "Their love for each other could do nothing harmful! They are merely two beings who fell for one another, and you can't help who you fall in love with. Why don't you just drop it and leave them alone?"

"I can't! They cannot be together, it doesn't matter if they love each other!"

"Why?! Why can't 2 and 8 be in love with one another? Why are you so against them being together?!"

"Because 2 should be with someone closer to his age! Like me!"

"Well maybe you should be with someone who actually fell in love with you! Like me!"

Just like that both their yelling was taken over by a stunned silence. Both looked to each other with widened optics, mouths slightly agape, both processing what the other said. It was soon made obvious, though, that 1 was remaining calmer than 9, who seemed to be growing more horrified over everything.

"You…you love me?" 1 asked in a quiet tone, almost a whisper in his shock.

"…And you love 2…" 9's breath quickened, horror and sadness enveloping all at once as he looked all around the elevator, anywhere but at the leader in front of him. 1felt his anger disappear as he tried to process his emotions, mainly his shock from what'd been said. But as he tried he noticed 9's growing panic and, now with a much more level head, attempted to calm the younger down.

"9—" He couldn't get much else out as, right then, 9 turned and tampered with the crank, hitting the emergency release that allowed the elevator to plummet downwards until reaching the throne room, where he immediately locked the release in place again. Even if a little under the floor itself it didn't stop him from running over to the door, dashing to climb up from the lift to the floor.

"9, wait a moment!" 1 tried to stop the youngest from leaving, but only caused him to move faster in a panic. 1 ran over to the rope, just as 9 finished climbing and ran off, and pulled the elevator to the floor properly and dashing after the burlap doll. He made it as far as halfway through the hallway before coming upon the site of 7 at 9's curtain door, looking shocked and confused, most likely over 9's behavior.

"9!" She called out, concern easily lacing her voice, "9, is everything alright? What's wrong?" She went to open his curtain when a worn hand stopped her. Looking over she was even more confused to see 1 of all 'punks. "1?"

"Leave him be for now. He will talk…" He turned his head to 9's curtain, voice raised enough that he was sure the youngest could hear, "He will talk when he is ready." With that he beckoned the warrior with him. "But what's going on?" A look of suspicion crossed her face. "Did you do something?"

What she didn't expect was a solemn look to pass over 1's face—one of deep thought and confusion as his voice came out softly. "Yes, I believe I have…And it will take a while before it can be properly resolved. For now…for now we, both 9 and myself, just need our thoughts." 7 was truly taken aback, unsure of what to do or say as she'd never seen the leader look or act as he did now. She still wanted to help, to comfort 9 as an older sister could, but somehow she just knew that she wouldn't be useful right now. If anything her help would have to come later, and with that she followed 1 into the Throne room before going to the elevator to do her rounds around the Sanctuary, all the while the concern never truly left her.

1 was in a worse state, numbly heading for his throne and sitting upon it, his head swimming in his thoughts.

* * *

It had been about three and a half days since the confrontation in the elevator since he and 9 had any direct contact with one another, and only a half a day since they had begun any sort of contact at all. Most of this was on 9's end, refusing to even leave his room the last two days before and only finally re-emerging after half the third day, at his roommate 5's assistance. He never actually got close to the Throne room though, and never made eye contact with him the one time he walked by. The others tried, each in their own way, to talk with him in hopes to understand and help the younger. But no matter what they tried he would pass off a few faux smiles and dismiss them, claiming that everything was alright; that he had just been feeling a little overheated the past couple days.

The leader himself had been approached by 2 and 7, and even 8 had inquired what had happened between the two that early morning after 1's abrupt leave of the watchtower hallway. But just as 9 would pass them off, so would 1 when asked, only he'd do so with little more than a sigh and words of dismissal. After so long getting nowhere the others—2, 5, 7 and 8—had finally had enough, and grouped together to confront the leader at his throne.

"1? 1, we need to speak." 2 came up to the throne itself, the others sticking close behind. "You and 9 have been so quiet ever since the other morning—"

"Hell, the little guy only just came outta his room taday,"

"8, language." 2 quickly scolded in a quite tone before looking back at 1. "We are just worried. We know that you were angered over the news of 8 and I's mating, but—"

"You're angry over 2 and 8 being together?" 7 looked questioningly at 1. "1, it's no big deal that they are, age doesn't really make a difference to our species. I mean sure humans had some issues, but we don't exactly age like they do—"

"7, dear? Getting off track." 2 offered a little smile, currently not dealing with the fact that she, too, knew about his and 8's relationship. Apparently they weren't being as secretive as he thought they were. He quickly looked back up at 1 as the eldest spoke, his optics held in his hand.

"2, please, not now. These matters aren't over you and 8, nor your…relationship." 1 muttered the end of his sentence, begrudgingly acknowledging the two as a couple now.

"Boss, ya know I follow ya without question, but yer my boss, an' even though I don't say it much, 9's my friend. I've never seen you two this upset. Maybe ya need to talk with him if not with us." The other two were rather surprised by the guard's words, as he was never one to talk much in front of others, but 2 gave a rather proud smile at his mate, patting his arm affectionately as he looked back towards 1. "8 is right, if you won't talk with us tha—"

"2, I wish to speak with you alone." 1 interrupted suddenly without looking at him. 7 and 8 looked inquisitively at one another, with 8 looking back down at his mate. He wasn't sure 1 was still truly upset over his and 2's feelings for one another, and didn't want him taking on any of 1's wrath on his own. 2's own reassuring smile, however, set him at enough ease that he felt at least comfortable leaving the Throne room, though he was still going to hang out in the hall. 7 closely followed after, taking one last curious and concerned glance at the two elders in the room before fully departing. 2 looked up at 1, waiting patiently for him to begin talking.

1 lifted himself from his throne, turning and walking from it to have his back to 2, doing his best to summon the words to speak. "I love you, 2." It was so blunt that it took 2 a second to fully comprehend what he heard, and when he did he gaped at the leader before him with wide optics.

"W-What?"

"That is what I told 9 in the lift that morning. I told him that you should be with someone close to your own age, like myself, because I felt strongly for you and seeing you with 8 hurt." He didn't even allow 2 time to respond as he continued on. "Imagine my surprise when his retort is stating that I should be with someone who fell in love with me, like him…He said he loved me, 2. I don't understand it, how could he be in love with me? Me!" 1 sounded in awe over the fact, turning around to look down at 2 with confusion, yet a sort of amazement lit the back of his optics.

2 himself was still in shock over 1's admission, sputtering a bit in hopes to get some sense back over the situation. "1, I…I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm sorry. I do love you, but not as a mate; a close friend, brother really, but not as a mate. Oh no wonder 9 has been the way he has; he must have been devastated when you said that." 1's face quickly scrunched in mild frustration as he rubbed his forehead, raising his voice. "2! Did you not hear me?! He said he loves me! The young fool, whom could have 7, or-or 4 or any of the young ones living here, loves me!" By the end of his soft rant 1's voice had taken that amazed tone again.

"Well yes, I knew that, 1." 2 stated this so simply that it left the leader with his mouth open in total shock. "5 knows as well, if you really must know. I mean after all, 9 did confide this secret to us a while back…However," 2 suddenly stopped, a look 1 couldn't place on his face, "from your reaction, I'd guess that you're not that upset by this news."

"What?! Of course I am! I-I mean he is far too young!" 1 stuttered and looked as if in total shock, "Far too young for someone as old as I am, I couldn't possibly do that to the boy!"

"Do what?" 2 asked, brow raised in interest and slight confusion.

"I couldn't do what I know you're thinking, 2." 1 accused, slanted optics narrowing as he pointed a sharp finger to the other elder.

2 grew a look and sighed out passively, a hint of a smile on his face, "Oh I suppose you're right, 1. But just so I understand correctly, what am I thinking?" His smile grew as 1's optics continued to narrow, huffing at him. "You are thinking that I somehow possibly love the young fool just as he does me, I can see it in your very optics! But I do not and I shall not, and I am not in any sort of denial either!" With his short rant over with 1 crossed his arms, sitting back down in his thrown in a matter-of-fact manner.

"And that is EXACTLY why I know you love him as well." 2 also stated in a matter-of-fact manner, causing 1's optics widen and a look of shock to dawn his face. "You have had the last two days to compile your thoughts over everything you have learned. In that time it's obviously clear which one you've focused more on, and it ISN'T the fact that I-someone you claim to love-is in a relationship already with 8. You've spent these last couple days thinking about 9 and his feelings towards you, which have forced yourself to think about your own feelings for him without your wanting to. Through these thoughts you've pushed your limit in the denial; you're so convinced that you don't have any feelings for him, yet you're very confused why your thoughts keep returning to him, just to deny again, and the cycle goes on. But the one thing you can't deny is your desire to see 9, though you're scared to talk to him." Silence passed between the two before 2 finished with, "THAT's what I was thinking."

Again silence reigned as the two stood still, staring at each other, one with a knowing smile on his face while the other filled with shock.

* * *

"9?" The young stitchpunk turned from staring at the floor of his room at the call from the inventor, 2, coming through his curtain. It was hard to see him when the candle in the corner of the room was the only real source of light; he had actually been about to go to bed when 2 called. He forced on a small smile and looked over, calling out quietly. "You can come in, I'm still up. You caught me at the perfect moment, any later and I would've been asleep for the night." He gave a small chuckle, sounding weak and tired. He admitted, it wasn't the best, seeing the man that the one you loved fell in love with instead, but this was 2—the one to give him a voice, the first one he found out in the Emptiness when was all alone, his first friend. Besides, it wasn't as if he could help 1's feelings towards him.

2 walked in, a little smile on his face as he sat next to the younger male, patting his back gently. "Is everything alright, my boy? I know you haven't been feeling your best the past couple days…I suppose some of that is my fault." At 9's somewhat confused look 2 continued. "1 confided in me this afternoon of what's been going on."

9 sighed then, dropping his smile as he bent himself to rest on his knees. "So you know he loves you. I'm not upset with you; really I'm not, 2. It's not your fault, it's like I said that morning in the hallway—you can't help who you love. That saying goes for 1 as well."

"Actually, I think it would be better to say that I know he would like to see you in the Throne Room." 9's head shot up to stare in slight alarm at that, but 2 tried his best to diffuse it. "Now he personally told me this afternoon that he wanted to see you tonight. He said he wanted the time in between to think and I think you should go and talk and just give him a chance." He gently took 9's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and the younger looked up, obviously upset and a little afraid. But after a moment of silence he released a small sigh, squeezing his hand back before standing and heading for the door. He walked through the curtain, 2 following close behind before making his way to the Throne Room, each step feeling heavier than the one before while 2 decided to head to his workshop, hoping for the best.

9 entered the room as slowly as he possibly could, seeing it darkened from the night with only the moonlight and a few candles scattered about the room as his light. It created a contrasting, yet soft glow, but all 9 could focus on was the being upon the throne. He felt his anxiety rise as it took a few minutes before finally working the courage to get the leader's attention by clearing his throat.

Said leader brought his optics out from where he had them in his hand, rubbing his forehead above them as if tired. "9." He called out in a soft voice; he almost looked surprised to see him there, and 9 cleared his throat again. "2 uh…2 said you wanted to see me?" He could've sworn he sounded like 5 in that instance, meek and nervous.

"Yes, please, come sit." He gestured over to the front-side, where 9 was surprised to see a little wooden spool set up as a stool for him to sit on where he wouldn't be directly facing 1, but would be somewhat in front of the throne itself. He walked over to it, planting himself upon the object and silently waiting for 1 to begin speaking, yet seeming to do his best not to look directly at 1 himself.

"9, I am not one to talk of personal matters, as the leader of this family it is my duty to think of them before myself, so before anything else I would like to…apologize…for my behavior the day before." He found it difficult to apologize, even when he knew he was in the wrong; he blamed his pride.

"It's alright, 1. I didn't help by getting angry myself. I had actually followed you out there so you could take your anger out on me instead of anyone else." He flashed a small smile, a more natural one than what he'd been giving the past couple days, and finally looked over at 1. Seeing him, however, caused everything else from that day to flood to mind, his smile and gaze dropping to the floor. "1, what I admitted—"

"9." The leader interrupted in a heartbeat, stopping the younger's speech in its tracks. "I have been taking these days to think about what's happened and processing my feelings on the entire matter." He stood from his throne, pacing along in front of it and 9 with his hands folded behind him. "After such a time with myself I have to a few revelations, such as where my feelings truly lie."

9 slowly stood, looking over the leader with growing suspicion, yet there was a hint of hope splashing within, steadily growing and warming his frame despite his want for it not to. He was just going to hear how 1 appreciated his affection but did not return it and continue pining for the elder inventor. There was no way he was going to admit that he felt the way 9 did about him. Just no way…right?

"1…What are you trying to say?" He walked closer to him, but only a step, standing perpendicular to the throne now as he tilted his head and waited for 1's answer. He waited patiently, standing there.

That's when 1 exhaled calmly before suddenly turning, practically rushing to 9 and taking his lips with his own in a kiss.

9 gasped out in surprise, body going stiff for a moment before his body gave a jerk reaction. His body jerked slowly from 1, their lips parting as he stumbled and nearly fell to the floor and before he even understood how he found himself falling into the cushion of the throne. The younger stared up at 1 with wide optics and, even though the kiss only lasted a second, he panted. 1 himself stared over at 9, surprised at his reaction. They remained where they were in silence for only a moment, nearly close to a minute, before 9's shaky voice came through.

"D-Did you mean…You mean…But what about 2? You said you loved him!" At this the leader offered a little smile and walked to be in front of the younger.

"To be accurate, I said that he should be in love with someone close to his age. Now I've come to realize I was wrong." He couldn't explain it, it was just a simple kiss that only lasted seconds, yet he couldn't deny himself the warmth that came from it, and needed more. He just hoped the younger needed it too.

"I had a talk with 2 this afternoon and he helped me understand. This entire time I only thought I was after him, but really it was you. I assume I was doing it subconsciously because of our age difference, sure it was the reason we couldn't be together. But now I've fully realized that age is a mere number and, as someone once said," he looked down at 9, a gentle smile on his face, "you can't help who you fall in love with."

9 stared up at him, a look 1 couldn't exactly read on his face as the younger stood from the throne. He began to think that maybe he hadn't explained himself correctly or that 9 wasn't happy with this somehow. "I…I will understand if your feelings have changed—!" 1's sentence was cut short as a pair of burlap lips stole his own. He released a small muffled noise at the action, but quickly let his optics slide closed as he began to dominate the kiss, leaning forward and making 9 go back into the throne. 9's brain stopped in its tracks when 1 began to take over,his mind and body sinking into the warmth he felt enveloping him. He released a small moan, causing a swell of warmth to rise within 1 that he wanted more of.

They continued to kiss, letting it sink deeper and deeper, losing track of time as 1 even went so far as to crawl on top of 9, resting in his lap and pressing a new object against 9's thigh. The younger released a soft noise of surprise, breaking the kiss and panting as he looked down in order to assess what could be poking him.

"1? S-Something's coming from your fabric." Oddly enough he felt a sensation of his own—a warmth between his legs. "And I…I-I.." He stopped there, somehow feeling embarrassed at the warmth and reluctant to admit it to the other. "I-I'm feeling warm." He finally decided to admit the partial truth.

1 mentally swore to himself over getting so bothered so quick, but had to admit that while he knew of his rod and what it was meant for, he had never used it, so it seemed to make sense that it would be fast to appear. However, when 9 tells him of a warmth within himself 1 looked to him with a slight air of confusion. After all he was much younger than 1, his should have come forth too if 1's was out, yet he was just warm?

"Wait." 1 panted lightly, his optics beginning to shine with a realization as he looked down upon 9, whom was panting lightly as well and…and just looking so perfect it served to make the leader hotter. He smiled, stroking 9's cheek as he spoke softly. "May I see? I believe I can make it better. For both of us. Would you like it to be?" He placed his finger under 9's chin, bringing it close enough that their lips nearly met once again.

9 could only pant, feeling his soul beat faster at 1's actions as he gave a light moan. "Y-Yes. Please. But…But what's going on? What is that and why am I feeling so warm?" He continued asking as 1 took 9's legs at the knee, pulling them apart slowly and surely revealing what he thought he'd see. 9 apparently wasn't like most males as, instead of having a rod like 1 himself did, the young burlap male had a cylinder instead, a part associated with female anatomy.

"I see. 9, what you're feeling from me, is a part called a rod. It comes out when…" He cleared his throat, feeling a bit shy himself now at having to explain this. "When love is occurring, it is for mating. You, however," He offered another smile to 9, as if to tell him already that it was alright. "you have a cylinder, used for the same reason and right now we're both… We have worked ourselves to the point—Our bodies are readying themselves to mate, but I do not wish to push you into something you aren't prepared for."

"I want to do it." 9's sudden proclamation surprised 1 who looked down at him with wide optics. "What?"  
"Please, yes. I love you, 1. I want this—I want this with you." 9 leaned forward, closing the small space between them to kiss 1 again deeply. The elder broke the kiss quickly with a serious look and spoke in the same tone. "9…I love you, but are you sure? This isn't just a decision to make on impulse."

"Yes, 1, I'm sure. I love you too, and I want to express it with you. Now, please!" 1 was sure he was still thinking more in the moment, but he couldn't deny the need was too great to ignore for him as well. He wanted this just as much as 9, and he wasn't about to lose him. He knew this was a way to keep him, and he didn't want to miss his chance to claim the younger for himself. "Alright 9, alright, just relax. I will take care of it." He offered a smile and kissed the burlap male deeply. 9 was quick to kiss back, moving his body as the warmth continued to spread through his system, feeling 1's hands begin to touch and caress his hips towards his thighs.

1 gave a small moan, bringing one hand up to quickly undo his buckles and open his front, allowing his rod to be freed of its confines, and rubbed it against 9's revealed cylinder. The youngest moaned loudly, eagerly grinding back against him and loving the sensation. The leader was quick to grab 9's hips, lifting his backside enough to have easy access to 9's cylinder and gently pushed his rod against it, and slowly he began to insert himself inside, hissing in pleasure at the tight feel of 9 around him. 9 released a gasp, arching off the cushion of the throne as some pain worked through him, being entered for the first time it wasn't use to his walls being stretched. "1, ah!"

"Shh, it's alright." The leader groaned in pleasure, loving the feel of the younger's walls clamping on so tight as they worked to adjust around him. "It-ah! It will feel very good in a moment." He panted heavily, gripping 9's hips tight as he leaned in to steal 9's lips in a kiss, to which the younger returned eagerly in hopes to get his mind of the slight pain. It didn't last too long and before he realized it he was panting in pleasure, moaning into 1's mouth in need as he began squirming beneath him. He felt so hot inside, he needed relief, he needed 1 to move!

"Oh 1, please, please move! Oh!" 1 was only too happy to fulfill 9's request, beginning to steadily thrust in and out. 9 moaned out loudly throughout the room in pleasure. He didn't think anything could feel so good! He quickly hooked his legs over 1's arms, locking them there to give 1 and himself better leverage as the elder continued, increasing his thrusting with a groan of pleasure. "Oh 9, oh! You feel so good!"

"I-I-Oh Creator 1!" It went on like this, both calling out to each other in pleasure, surely loud enough to cause someone to hear, but neither cared, as they felt too amazing to do so. By now 1 was thrusting as fast as he could into the younger below him, 9 gripping the armrests on either side of him and clutching for dear life as he attempted to move with 1. He felt so amazing, and getting to do this with 1 of all 'punks only made it so much better!

Before he realized it the warmth he felt from the beginning began to increase in heat, building up in his midsection and lower abdomen quicker than he liked. He knew it was building to something—building to its peak, and tried to warn the elder of this. "1! 1, I'm—I'm getting—something's about to—I can't—!" In a flash he reached his peak, feeling the warmth explode in his abdomen before spreading throughout his whole body, causing a strangled yell to emit from his throat. His walls tightened around 1's rod hard, more than enough to help 1 reach his end as well, as his pleasure had been building with 9's own. The leader released a short gasp, leading off to a groan of pleasure as he released himself into 9 before nearly collapsing against him. Instead he stopped himself by gripping the arm rests as well, barely holding himself up as he fell to his knees and effectively slipped out of 9.

For a couple minutes the two merely stayed where they were, panting heavily in the throes of the afterglow. But then 1 used what little energy he had left to haul himself up into the throne next to 9, pulling the youngest up with him so they're both sitting there comfortably. He held onto 9 with one arm around his shoulders while the other made quick work of closing himself and 9 dug his face into the crook of 1's neck, perfectly content.

"I love you, 1."

"I love you too." 1 quietly stated as he watched the younger male fall asleep, gently petting his head as he began to follow. He could hardly believe it. He was here, with the one he loved, after just performing a very intimate act with him, and was very hopeful that it wouldn't be the last, and just took this moment to relish in the perfection of the moment.

"1? 9?! Is everything alright? I heard screaming and I thoug—!" Until 2 decided to rush in, apparently thinking their meeting had gone terribly. Upon seeing 9 and 1 resting in the throne, with 1 staring him down in a mild glare, mostly filled with embarrassment, and thinking back to the noises, 2's optics widened considerably and felt his face heat up. "O-Oh I…I'll just be going. Goodnight, 1." 2 rushed out the words before practically running out of the room. 1, while mortified, gave it only a little thought before he decided he was far too tired at the moment to deal with such things, and quickly felt sleep overcome him as well as he cuddled closer to his new love.


End file.
